Cutting machines for cutting wood by rotating a blade such as a circular saw blade are known conventionally. Some of those have a slide mechanism for sliding the blade in parallel with the base, on which wood or the like is placed, so as to enable cutting of the wood even in a long cut length.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-156801
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-300301
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H07-276135
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-198868
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-58302
The slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 1 is provided with a linkage means including a first link having one end connected to a cutting section having a blade and the other end connected to a movable section, respectively, and a second link having one end connected to the first link and the other end connected to a linear guide unit.
In the slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 1 having such structure, the cutting section including the blade moves toward one direction while being guided by the linear guide unit including the movable section, which moves toward a direction perpendicular to the above direction, and therefore the guide unit can be prevented from projecting toward the moving direction of the blade, and is suitable for cutting operation in a narrow site.
The slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 2 has a constant load spring disposed between a cutting machine body and a worktable, and resilience of the constant load spring is used for slide operation.
The slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 2 having such structure permits automatic return to a predetermined position by resilience of the constant load spring at the time of releasing the sliding operation in the cutting machine body. Further, since the cutting machine is operated by a constant power during the sliding operation, it is possible to carry out sliding operation to an operation start position and feeding operation during cutting work also at a constant power, improving sliding operability.
The slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 3 includes a support member disposed to be inclinable with respect to a base portion, a shaft passing through the base portion and the support member, a cum shaft lever passing through a hole formed in the shaft, the cum shaft lever rotatably mounted to the support member, and a circular saw blade mounted to the support member by means of a circular saw blade support member, wherein an eccentric cum portion is located in the hole of the shaft and the rotating operation of the cum shaft lever is controlled beside a circular saw plate.
The slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 3 having such structure permits easy control of the tilt angle of the circular saw blade without increasing a weight of the machine.
The slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 4 has a carry handle provided on the blade portion.
The slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 4 having such structure permits easy carrying with the carry handle held by hand at the time of transportation.
The slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 5 uses a pull spring as an auxiliary power decreasing means for decreasing a high operation power to move the circular saw in the horizontal direction. Further, this machine has a damper mechanism for preventing an abrupt movement of the saw blade when the circular saw is not held by hand.
The slide-type cutting machine described in the Patent Document 5 having such structure permits the circular saw to be moved horizontally without requiring a great power and prevents an abrupt movement of the saw blade even when the circular saw is not held by hand in use of the slide-type cutting machine.